Windows have been used for centuries to provide ventilation and light for homes and buildings. Separately, various types of devices have more recently been employed in homes to display, for instance, entertainment programming and security camera video images and to provide user interface to home computers. Such devices include televisions for displaying broadcast as well as DVD and VCR entertainment programming and security monitors in some cases for displaying images from security cameras in and around a home or building. Computers also are ubiquitous among homeowners and they include separate video displays for displaying information and providing user interface with computer software programs. A problem arises in that all of these types of electronic equipment take up space and, for the most part, operate autonomously from one another. Further, they generally are located in separate parts of a home and thus are not accessible from any one location. It has been recognized by the inventors hereof that traditional windows provide an ideal opportunity for integrating the functions of these various types of electronic devices with the traditional functions of a window, all in one convenient location. For instance, it would be highly desirable and convenient for a homemaker to have access to entertainment programming, home security video displays, and computer functions while working in the kitchen, perhaps at the sink, all while enjoying a view through the kitchen window. It is to the provision of a window system that provides these and other desirable features that the present invention is primarily directed.